To Be Loved Or UnLoved
by MaraboshiSakurazuka
Summary: Sasuke's world turns dark after killing Itachi.  Is he able to pull himself through with Naruto's help? Or Naruto's stupidity gets in the way? Narusasu as main pairing.


This is my new fanfic that I mention on my last update of "Take My Hand". I won't be around to update for next few months so apologies for this difficulty.

I am not into Yaoi, I like to see how far I can go. It's a NaruSasu pairing by the way and also for some people who are into this impossible subject, Mpreg. Yes, Mpreg…..To be honest, considering man's abilities to evolve and also universes that keeps changing, I will not be surprise to hear scientist to defy laws of physics and able to create a procedure call Mpreg though its going to be weird.

Anyway, please enjoy your read on latest fanfic and I admit that it will be hard to understand at first so I don't mind reviews if unable to get this fanfic.

Last but not least, characters and the original storyline of Naruto belongs to Masashi-Sensei one of the aspiring author and creator I have ever heard. I prefer manga to anime( the anime soundtracks I don't mind though.)

_"Naruto" - _Thoughts

**_"Naruto" - _**Flashbacks

.

.

.

Onyx eyes glared at the white ceilings above,

"_I killed Itachi…I avenge my family…but why do I not feel satisfied of what I had…why do I feel…empty…"_

His heart feel cringed when he thought about his brother lying in front of him. He has done the deed that had haunted his mind, heart and soul, sleepless nights of his parents, lying on their pool blood.

Their body going through rigor mortis as their skin and lips turned a hue of blue.

Nightmares that made him awake at every attempt he tried to close his eyes, till the point his body muscle and nerve tense for any danger.

He should feel peace but no, it is replace with another sense of loss and grief, not a single sense of loose muscle in his heart to know that he should be celebrating the task he fulfilled to avenge his clan.

"I cannot believe! How dare them! Manipulating such an act! Coots! That's what they are! Power Crazy Old Cracks Pots!" screeched Naruto, his face pulsing in rage.

"Naruto…Please…What had happened had happened. It is a good thing, Danzo-san managed to find out the truth in time or who knows what will happen next on Sasuke's fate," Sakura tried to calm Naruto before he landed a punch through the wall of Hokage's office.

Sakura always the big sister of the team, even though dubbed as the violent temper in Team Kakashi but the truth is she is the mediator of the team.

Always there to be the voice of reason for Naruto and Sai if they need help or any quarrel arise in her team.

"Sakura, I need you to go to hospital and help Shizune. Sai and Kakashi, I need both to write reports on what happened during the retrieval mission by this evening so as Danzo can use whatever proof he can get to convict the crimes that the council elders had committed," Tsunade gave clear order despite her lips are coved by her folded fingers with elbows on the desk.

The said people went off with no convictions on her orders as Hokage,

"Naruto, I need you to sit down on the chair and take a deep breathe. As Sakura had said, what happened has already happen. The real mission is bring salvation Sasuke needs right. We have fail to save his brother but hopefully we can protect Sasuke from further danger he may face with the Konoha society," Tsunade revert her yellow hazel eyes to her pseudo blonde son, thinking of how to use Naruto's special skill he himself doesn't know.

Naruto has a knack to change people's hearts.

Hopefully, she can utilize that hidden skill that Naruto unknowingly has in his hands. And also, with her past study with the reports she received regard the battle held at The Valley of The End between Naruto and Sasuke, just maybe…no… it should work…this mission should be a success and only Naruto can do it.

Now with Naruto taken a seat on the chair near the front of her desk and the red colour on his face has diminished slowly, she began her bid for Naruto's and Sasuke salvation.

"_Why me?"_

Questioned Naruto as he walked along the path directing to the main hospital.

In his arms holds a bouquet of flower courtesy of Sai who somehow or another got wind of his task and pass Naruto a bouquet of 12 rose saying the way to a woman's heart is by sincerely giving 12 red roses.

And Naruto being obviously of what Sai meant just took the bouquet wordlessly and went on his way to meet Sasuke.

"_**Naruto, you are aware that Sasuke are likely to be trial and put under house arrest for leaving Konoha, thus need a keeper to keep watch over Sasuke and report any misgivings if he plans any, of course," Tsunade gave a glare to Naruto who have a bad feeling of what he is going to hear. **_

Naruto stared at bouquet of roses in his arms.

"_Red, such a deep colour… Reminds me of The Sharingan."_

"_**It is true that the Sharingan is capable of controlling the tailed beasts but a jinrinchurin also can counteract the effects if one knows how. You have a high storage of chakra thanks to the demon, suitable to prevent traps by Sharigan Genjutsu."**_

Naruto strokes the rose petals between his fingers. So soft and smooth to his touch, he wonders if Sasuke's lips are soft.

" _Eh! What am I thinking! "_

He continually slapped the back of his head to get rid his thoughts which attracted wrong kind of attention that he is being crazy.

"_**For now, it is best to help Sasuke to settle back into Konoha and also prevent him from straying into that path similar…"**_

Similar like Orochimaru, he knows what Tsunade meant even she didn't finish her sentence.

"_**Among all the candidates I have checked and with Danzo approval, you are the only person who has the qualifications to prevent Sasuke to side track to darkness. "**_

He wonders if what he is told is true, being same age and all.

"_**We thought it will be easier for him if he has someone similar to his age and also who knows him well enough to get back to track of his life. Luckily for us, Itachi had left us an impressive data on the Akatsuki. And also…"**_

"_I had an ability to change people minds…She got to be joking."_

"_**Naruto, you have an ability that can persuade people to change for the better. I know what you will say that I am crazy for saying this but I had been there, Naruto. You change my perspective of Konoha and I must never give up in protecting the village and also changing the village. It is difficult for me to explain more about your unique ability so there is nothing more I can say but that I am confident that you will help Sasuke from the path of depression.**_

He stared at the door that leads to his mission, his endless mission.

"_Well, Baachan was the one who assigned me this task. I said ok but why am I hesitating….?"_

Should he just say a casual hello or just insult Sasuke on being a teme? Well, the former is not good. He already saw the depressing emotion when Itachi had fallen at Sasuke's feet. He rubbed his head in nervous thought not realising a team of medic-nin rushing down his path, "Excuse me! Sorry!" the medic nin hollered not realising that Naruto was already barged into room due the impact of being hit from the back.

"Ouch…" Naruto was face down on the floor with his arms splayed out and his legs at the entrance of the room.

He slowly regain his posture as he sits up on the floor and rubbing his forehead, he looks to see Sasuke on the bed, his face void of expression and emotions.

He scratched his head nervously after sitting up with his legs folded Indian style, "Hey! Sasuke! How you been?" no responds.

A disturbing silence ensue the room; Naruto sighed and stands up, patting his behind to remove debris from his pants. He moves towards the desk near Sasuke to place the flowers in the vase provided by the hospital.

"I don't know how to bring a conversation up seeing that you are well…Anyway, Tsunade inform that once you are discharged from the hospital, you will be place under house arrest until further notice. I will be assigned as your caretaker and guard in case you have second thoughts of leaving Konoha which I will drag you back if I have to."

Naruto felt …pity…or is it more than that when he received no reaction or body movement from Sasuke. Seeing the onyx eyes devoid of life, he is relived his past memories when he is young, alone and afraid.

He hears the sounds of footsteps approaching his bed but his eyes never strayed to the source of the footsteps. He is just thinking why his vengeance bring him more sorrow…He should feel satisfied that his clan is avenged but why does his heart feel so empty?

A familiar voice was telling him that he will place under house arrest and the voice will be his caretaker.

"_Leaving Konoha…I have no more goals to fulfil so why should I walk away from the Village that I had abandoned my…friends behind…"_

And then he hear a strange humming, set in a rhythm of a lullaby…Strange he felt comfort by the humming and the familiar warmth that is stroking his crown…The humming seems to lull him to sleep but he doesn't want to close his eyes, he is afraid that he will be back at the place where he had…murder his only loved one.

"Hey, if you want to sleep, just sleep. Everything will be alright…" the voice seems familiar but he doesn't know who. He can only leaned into that warm hand that is comforting him, assuring him that tomorrow will be alright, his eyes burn as tears threaten to appear.

The bed dipped on his right as he felt more warmth enveloping him, holding him close. His hands reached for anchor as he clutched desperately of this strange body, his tears fell from his eyes as he succumbed finally his holding feelings of despair and fatigue.

He doesn't know how much his eyes water with tears or how long his hands fisted desperately on the warmth that is pressed against him. He only knows that he is safe in this warmth and that he will never be alone by comfort of the strange humming lulling his sense to sleep.

A dreamless and peaceful sleep…


End file.
